Duty and relaxation, a Forde and Vanessa romance
by erkenbrand34
Summary: Forde and Vanessa seem to be complete opposites, but they will quickly become friends, but will their love interest ever take off? A fire emblem sacred stones romance with Forde and Vanessa. It will be light heated and funny, multi-chapter. plz enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Okay I am planning on getting this posted quickly so don't plan on some enormous authors note today, this is my third story and it is in progress, it will be posted every weekend like my previous stories have. I am going to try and make this as light hearted and funny as possible, in contrast to my other, more depressing story on Artur and Lute. So if you read, please enjoy it! If this is the first story of mine you have read feel free to read my other two! Basically this will be a relationship fic with Forde and Vanessa with some humor and action interspersed In it.

Disclaimer: right… this is the first one so I have to take it seriously *sigh* I do not own any of the fire emblem characters or the game or anything associated with it…. Except this fic, ITS MINE!

The green haired Pegasus knight flew over the battlefield. She heard the shouting of Ephraim and Innes and the clang of weapons; she saw the blur of soldiers fighting on the field. Of all of this, one thing in particular caught her eye. On the outskirts of the fray she could see a sandy blond haired man lying next to his horse. She assumed he was injured and flew down to help him. She landed on the ground and dismounted. She ran over to him, she seemed to recall him being named Forde.

Vanessa called out to him,

"Hey do you need help? Are you injured?"

No response... He couldn't be dead... Could he?

She kneeled down at his body and examined it for any sign of injury.

"Hmmm he seems to be making an odd noise, wait. Is that snoring?"

"Zzzzzzzzzzz"

Vanessa was baffled, what sort of irresponsible knight would fall asleep in this situation! What if he got hurt or his lord was in danger? How could he have such little concern for the world aroud him!

"Zzzzzz"

The snoring man rolled over and put his arms unknowingly around one of her legs. Vanessa sighed, still standing up. His lack of concern was infuriating her and now he was holding one of her legs as if it was a Teddy bear! She struggled to get it free.

"Hey wake up sleepy head!" shouted Vanessa. He shifted and rolled over, letting go of her leg. She stumbled backwards and tripped backwards into the grass. She shook her head and crawled to him. She slapped his face lightly in order to shake him to his senses.

"Ugggg just a few more minutes."

"We are in a battle! You need to wake up now!"

"In a moment..." half said the man stirring. Vanessa sighed and remounted. She had wasted enough time trying to wake this man up, she had completely forgot about her duty! She flew off into the sky just as Forde began to rub his eyes.

"Who on earth woke me up? Normally Kyle lingers for a moment or two to scold me..."

Forde walked to get his dinner, it had been a few hours since the battle and he was ready to enjoy himself. He sat alone on a log and began to eat; it was a simple mutton stew. He put his spoon down and looked around the clearing. There was absolutely no one to talk to, Kyle was off doing god knows what and his little brother Franz was talking to that new girl Amelia he had met the other day.

"Ah that sneaky devil!" chuckled Forde. His brother was courting a girl under his own brother's nose... Well... Forde was going to pester him about it later than.

He heard a foot tapping quickly and could see a silhouetted shadow appear over him. By the looks of it, the figure had it's arms crossed. Forde assumed it was his friend Kyle and patted the log.

"Come on and sit next to me old friend. No doubt I'm certain you have something very important to scold me about!"

The figure slowly sat next to him, and to his surprise it was the Pegasus knight Eirika brought with her from Frelia. What's her name... Ah Vanessa!

"Old friend? What on earth are you talking about?" said Vanessa with an eyebrow rose.

"Oh!" Forde chuckled, "When I saw the foot tapping and the arms crossed I thought you were Kyle! I'm so sorry I assumed you had something to scold me about! To be frank I don't really know much about you at all."

Vanessa shifted,

"Well in truth I was going to bring up how I saw you sleeping on the battlefield today and how incredibly irresponsible that is, not to mentio-"

"Hmmm... Green hair... Uptight and dutiful attitude... Are you Kyle's long lost sister or something?" said Forde with a grin.

"No! I was just here to tell you that-"

Forde cut her off again, he was rather amused with these uptight people, they could never just relax and enjoy the world could they?

"Uggg, is it really necessary to do this! I mean, you seem reasonable enough to just get in a convorsation with! But here, I'll tell you the reason why I sleep on the battlefield if you will simply talk to me without scolding me afterwards."

She was baffled at his behavior as a knight, he seemed to fight well enough but his sense of duty and work ethic were atrocious! She just sighed and nodded.

Kyle leaned close.

"See, the reason I fall asleep on the battlefield is to lure enemy's to me while they are off-guard. That is when I strike!"

Vanessa fell on the ground laughing. Forde didn't seem too hurt; it was a rather tall tale.

"You expect me to believe that!" said Vanessa through gasping breaths, "You were fast asleep when I found you! You even rolled over and grabbed my leg!"

Forde smiled wryly.

"Well maybe it was all intentional?"

Vanessa gave him a blank stare.

"..." she began to stand up. What a Foolish knight.

"Hey hey, I'm kidding. Fine you may have caught me in one of the few times when I was actually asleep."

At least he can sort of admit his faults... Vanessa sat back down on the log.

"So you promised you would talk to me for a little while, and you don't look like the type to lie so... Where are you from." this was a simple question and Forde already knew the answer but it was a good way to get the conversation going.

"Frelia."

"What's it like in Frelia, I have never been there before."

Vanessa thought for a moment. She stared off into the distance, thinking of home. She missed it a little come to think of it..

"Vanessa?"

She snapped out of it, shaking her head side to side.

"Sorry sorry, you got me thinking about home. Well, in Frelia there are plenty of beaches along the coast. There are also the wide green plains. It's very different from the mountains and valleys of Renais."

Forde nodded.

"Do you have any family back in Frelia?"

"Yes, I have a sister there."

Forde mentally sighed, she wasn't making this easy for him, so blunt...

"What's she like?"

Vanessa shifted uneasily this time,

"Well... She's... She's very relaxed and well... Pretty. She is social and can easily carry a conversation... And her name in Serene..."

"Ah yes I know that name! She's the commander of the Frelian Pegasus knights! my best friend Kyle knew met when he went to Frelia a while back! She gave him a carved Pegasus or something." he noticed her discomfort, "Is something wrong?"

"Well, no... It's none or your concern..."

Forde nodded,

"I understand, but if you ever need someone to talk to I'm always here. It can be helpful to get some of these things off your chest some times. "

Vanessa had a short internal struggle.. "Should i tell him? Well, he didn't seem like that bad of a guy. I guess it wouldn't really matter would it?"

"I don't know, I guess I have always been... Jealous of her..."

"Why is that?"

Vanessa sighed, not point in holding any of it back anymore.

"I always wanted to be like her, she seems so relaxed and kind. Everyone loves her but... So many people think of me as simply dutiful and loyal. That's not bad or anything but, I guess I have always wanted to be a people person to. I envy how she acts around people."

Forde nodded, he spoke to his new friend, he tried to uplift her spirits.

"Hey, you are totally enjoyable to talk to! You just need to try to open up! You are very interesting! If it makes you feel better, I have enjoyed every moment I've spent with you."

Vanessa smiled at him,

"Thanks Forde, you aren't too bad yourself."

He nudged her in the side with an elbow,

"Do you want to know an older sibling secret?"

"What?" Vanessa was genuinely interested now.

"Well, we also tend to envy our younger siblings a bit, you and your sister sound just like me and my brother Franz. I have always wished I could be a devoted or serious as he can be on occasion. He was also always a better fisherman than me..."

Vanessa chuckled at the last bit, she had to find some time to think about what Forde had said about older siblings..

Innes walked by,

"Vanessa, we need you to scout the area before nightfall."

"Oh-! Of course prince." Forde could tell she was flustered a little.

"Good." the brash man walked away.

Forde looked at her,

"Does he like you back?"

Vanessa blushed and became totally flustered.

"I-I- what are you talking about?"

Forde had his ear to ear grin on,

"You aren't all too good at hiding your emotions Vanessa! And well, I've seen my was around relationships before."

Vanessa nodded.

"Well... I'm not sure if he does or not..."

Forde smiled,

"Well I wish you the best of luck! Oh, during the next battle we are in, I swear, watch for my sleeping tactic!"

Vanessa chuckled at him,

"That will be the day.."

She walked away to get her Pegasus and scout.

"Hmm... Maybe he isn't that dumb and absent minded knight I was led to believe he was. His heart seems to be in the right place, in fact, I rather enjoyed talking to him.."

Authors notes

That's the first chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! I had a bit of fun writing it. Again, expect a new post every weekend and oh right! PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT AND WHAT NOT, I WANT TO IMPROVE. Also if you want to suggest something you want to be in the story PLEASE private message me, im still in the works of writing it so hey who knows, It may happen. Well that's it, hope you enjoyed, I will be back next weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Shoot! This chapter is shorter than I expected it to be, well that's all right because the next one is very very long. Anyways to all those who commented, I have been trying to take some advice on the whole dialogue slave thing, and next chapter I tried to add in other elements so thank you all for that advice. Anyways aside from that , the next chapter will be posted on Sunday. Comment, follow, favorite, do any of that if you want

Disclaimer… hmmm…. Yeah look at the first page if you really want to sue me that badly, everything's there.

LET'S BEGIN

"Again? You have to be kidding me?"

Vanessa looked down from her Pegasus. Her mouth was wide in disbelief, it was Forde, and he was sleeping... Again...

She flew down next to him, she was going to wake him up this time and send his sorry butt back into the battle. She walked up to him, his snoring was much louder than it was last time, almost excessively loud actually... She shook her head, it didn't matter. She brought the butt of her spear up and was planning on hitting him over the head a few times, but then she saw something out of the corner of her eye. A man with an enormous axe was running towards her.

"How stupid could I have been? Was I so blindly focused on waking Forde up that I did not expect an enemy to be near?"

She jumped back as the man took a swing. She barely avoided it and brought her lance up to block the follow up.

Really bad idea.

When the axe made contact with the lance it snapped like a twig. The swing from the berserker sent her flying backwards onto the ground. She had been unmounted, unprepared, and was fighting an axe with a lance. She was at a clear disadvantage. Vanessa mentally sighed she clearly wasn't thinking today. She pulled her sword out of it's scabbard, she barely knew how to use the thing. It was all she had left though.

She gripped it and silently cursed, she had no idea how to use this damned thing. She considered running for a moment, she was probably faster than him.

"No I can't do that... He would kill Forde. A knight never leaves a fallen comrade, even if he's... Asleep... Like an idiot..."

Vanessa determined she had to fight, she brushed the hair out of her eyes so she could see clearly and got into a stance, it was atrocious...

The berserker came at her and swung his axe at her head; Vanessa ducked down and rolled to the side. She swung at his side but he merely backed away. She was definitely not skilled enough with this weapon to hit him. Still she postponed the inevitable, and the dodge fest went on for several minutes before Vanessa was hit. She evaded a strike and slashed at him, she missed and he swung his axe, this time she was to slow with her duck. The flat part of the axe caught her head and sent her sprawling on the ground.

She looked up towards the blue sky, her head was spinning. She saw the man stand above her with the axe.

"Looks like it ends here... I will never see beautiful Frelia again... I have failed to live up to my sister's example... Oh how will she receive the news?" then she surprised herself... A thought about Forde creeped into her head. "Ah, this man is going to kill Forde next... It seems like I have failed to save him.. Wait, did I say I failed? He was asleep when I needed him the most! Ugg what am I thinking. Well, I guess it doesn't matter now, he at least die while he was asleep. I guess I shouldn't hold this against him, he seemed like a nice guy for the short time I knew him..."

Vanessa stared death in the eyes, there were no tears, no pleas for mercy. She was a knight, she would die for her country. Right as the man raised his axe, a sword plunged through his chest.

"Forde is so dead; I am going to wring his neck with my bare hands when I thank the person who saved me."

And to her surprise, it was Forde who saved her... With his trademark grin on his face. The realization dawned on her. She barely uttered the words...

"You were... Awake... The whole time..., weren't you..."

"I told you it was an act, you heard the loud snoring didn't you?"

He was so dead.

Forde underestimated Vanessa's ability to pounce from a laying position with a head wound. She grabbed the front of his armor and shoved him on the ground.

"YOU ALMOST GOT ME KILLED YOU IGNORANT-"

"I had faith in you the whole time! I stepped in when I needed to."

She continued to shake him and shout at him at point blank, Forde was beginning to think the axe was a good idea now.

Fanz, Kyle and Seth watched from a distance. They were scratching their heads. Franz spoke up.

"What are they doing over there?"

Kyle's mouth was wide open in awe of the spectacle of Vanessa on top of Forde,

"Well... Your brother has either been the first man to seduce Vanessa and they are engaging in questionable activities on the battlefield right now... Or he has been the first man to drive her over the deep end and make her loose her cool... Both of which seem equally as unlikely as the other."

Seth actually cracked a smile for the first time in a while,

"Knowing Forde, it's probably a combination of the both..."

"Ahhh stop shaking me! I swear I will never fall asleep on the battle field again!"

"Forde I swear I am going to... Well I don't know what I'm going to do but it will be bad I can assure you!"

Vanessa became light headed; the wound and the shaking had been too much for her. She fell over and feinted.

Forde sighed, what was he going to do now, he thought outloud

"If I leave her here she may get killed, camp is too far away and our horses ran off. I seem to have little choice, come on Vanessa."

He hoisted her to his shoulders and brought her atop a nearby hill under a tree. He sat down and propped her against it and looked out at the battle.

"Oh they're almost done, they don't need my help. Hey, this will actually look very nice when the battle is over, maybe if I just take out my book here and..."

Forde pulled out a sketchbook and some charcoal, normally he would paint but, he can't carry around an art easel everywhere now can he?

He sketched the rolling hills and trees on the landscape for what seemed like ages... Then, sleep began to nag at his mind. He put his sketch book over his eyes and began his nap.

Vanessa awoke, the orange sun was about to set in the distance. Night was about to fall. Vanessa rubbed her head, why did she have such a nasty headache.

"Oh right, I must have passed out from my wounds when I was shaking Forde.. Speaking of Forde... Oh god almighty.. he is asleep again."

She did everything in her power to keep her cool and succeeded. She resolved to pick up Forde's little book and drop it on his sorry head. When she tried to pick up the book, one of Forde's hands clasped hers. She froze.

"Do you honestly think I'd be stupid enough to be fast asleep when there are enemies around and even worse, a sleeping Pegasus knight out to kill me. Who just happens to be right next to me?" Chuckled Forde.

She drew back and sat on the tree. She had to admit his antics were rather amusing at times.

"I see... So why are we up here anyways?"

"Well I couldn't carry you all the way back and our mounts were both gone. Sooo I picked the most strategically beautiful place to take you to. Aren't I a nice guy?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes,

"You are just trying to make up for almost getting me killed."

"Hey! I had it completely under control!"

"You expect me to believe-" he quickly cut her off.

"What did you say about my explanation for falling asleep huh?"

"... point taken..."

Vanessa looked at Forde and began to laugh. Forde raised an eyebrow at her but she kept laughing anyways. She laughed at Forde's antics and the entire situation they went through. For a moment, she felt something. A twinge in her heart stings just like how she felt around Innes, only this seemed nicer somehow, more natural. Vanessa stopped laughing and smiled for the first time that day.

"Well, Forde I appreciate you bringing me up here and not leaving me passed out on the battlefield for revenge."

He chuckled,

" You say that like I have no honor!"

"You don't sleepy head. Speaking of which, what is that book you were clutching while you were sleeping?"

"Oh!" Forde blushed, "it's nothing."

Vanessa gave him a look and tried to take it but he pulled it close.

"It's the least you could do for almost getting me killed."

Forde sighed,

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"... Fine..."

Forde tossed her the sketchbook and she opened it up.

Now what will Vanessa think of the sketchbook? O.o, anyways im sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be posted next weekend and I can assure you it will be longer. Other than that, read, review, tell your friends XDXD, if you have any suggestions or anything you want to see in the story feel free to tell me, my ears are open. Other than that I have nothing else to say, have a great week XD!


	3. Chapter 3

OKAY OKAY OKAY! FIRST I MUST OFFER MY SINCERE APOLOGIES FOR BEING SO LATE! That aside, basically I was finished with this fic and everything when my computer's memory was wiped so…. I was forced to begin to retype it. Goddamn it I'm pissed now lol, that is why this came 2 weeks late. That being said I had already begun writing another two fics that I was going to find time to post. Granted, now I don't really want to finish writing this one again but I am not going to stiff the readers because I hate it when people do that. However, I have a ton of stuff coming up that I have to do, so it may be a week or two before I get the next chapter up because I'm starting from scratch. I am sorry for the inconvenience to say the least. Anyways that's all I have to say on this

Disclaimer: I'm far to angry to come up with something witty at the moment.

Vanessa opened up Forde's sketchbook and began to flip through the pages. She took in every examined every drawing eagerly. Her face was buried in the sketchbook in awe. Vanessa looked into his landscapes with appreciation,

"Wow Forde, these are really good!"

"Really? You think so? I've never shown anyone these before... Thanks Vanessa, it means alot to me."

"Do you only draw landscapes?" inquired Vanessa. Forde's stomach leapt into his mouth, he realized that he probably shouldn't have given her that after all. There was more than just landscapes...

"Yep, by the way, Vanessa, can I have that back now?"

Vanessa looked up, slightly confused.

"Why?"

"Umm... Because we have to go soon and I want to finish drawing this place."

Vanessa looked at him with an eyebrow raised; she burst out laughing at Forde,

"You have to be kidding me right? You? Wanting to get a move on? Something is wrong here."

Forde watched in dread as she flipped through the pages of his sketchbook. Eventually she stopped and stared at a page, Forde winced, she had found it.

"I-I don't know what to say..." her hands trembled slightly.

For once no witty comment came to Forde's mouth, no way to evade this situation through his seemingly unending wit and charm. He simply stared at her in silence. Vanessa took a deep breath to calm herself, she spoke slowly,

"Forde... Why did you draw this?"

Forde stammered.

"I-I..." he thought for a minute, "I AM A KNIGHT OF RENAIS! I should have no problem telling her how I feel!" easier thought than said.

"Well- i- I," she sighed, "I seem to be falling in love with you Vanessa..."

She simply nodded. Forde looked surprised at her lack of response,

"Soo... Do you like me back?"

Vanessa shrugged,

"I'm not sure Forde, I certainly feel something for you. Although I'm not yet sure exactly what it is."

Forde nodded,

"I see, well do what you wish, it's not my place to tell you who to love. It seems I am in competition with that prince now am I? That's alright, I crush him in the looks and charm department."

He dramatically flipped the front hair back; Vanessa tried and failed to stifle her laughter. Forde smiled at her and Vanessa felt the all familiar twinge of her heart. "Ugh this man! He is playing my heart like a harp! Maybe I do love him..." the moon was beginning to rise now and Forde looked up at the sky. The stars were just beginning to come out.

"Do you get stars like this in Frelia?"

"No, not like this, granted I don't really look for them much.."

Forde sighed,

"You are all work and no play aren't you? Well okay, we need to start changing that. Lay down and watch the stars with me Vanessa! Besides, I'm going to have to start courting you as quickly as possible in order to catch up to that prince!"

Vanessa smiled shook her head. She lied down beside him and the two gazed at the stars for the longest time, Forde told her the names of the different constellations and stars. Vanessa was surprised at how little she knew about this, she had spent so much of her life on combat training and being a pegesus knight, maybe she needed to learn to relax a little. She listened to Forde talk about the stars and genuinely enjoyed herself.

Vanessa began to shake; the night was making it bitterly cold outside. Forde seemed to notice as well.

"Would you like to share my coat with me?"

Vanessa shook her head, her knightly pride would not allow it. Eventually it became even colder, and Vanessa began to scoot close to him. Forde warped her in the other half of his coat an pulled her close to him. Vanessa was uneasy and shrunk away, Forde chuckled,

"I swear I won't try anything, I can't let you freeze to death out here."

Vanessa nodded; she was close to Forde... He felt so... Warm. Literally and figuratively, Vanessa could feel his calm and enjoyable attitude. Forde shook his head an made tisk noise with his tongue and joked around with Vanessa.

"You know, if you Pegasus knights actually wore something into battle we wouldn't be in this situation. What is the point of wearing the skirt anyways?"

"The dress is a tradition that dates back hundreds of years!"

Forde chuckled,

"A dress? I don't know about that Vanessa. I don't think it is considered a dress, it's far too short.. And what purpose does it serve anyways? It makes no sense."

Vanessa gave in and stopped defending the arrival of clothing,

"Admittedly, it doesn't have much of a purpose. Actually, wait, it does a very good job at luring young foolish knights such as yourself to their doom. A lot like your sleeping tactic!"

Forde busted out laughing, he spoke sarcastically.

"So I am a young and foolish knight now? Not only that, but one who you are planning to doom? How hurtful Vanessa! I cared about you!"

Vanessa smiled and shook her head, going along with the game.

"It's alright, I have no intention of killing you. You are far more useful to me alive.."

Forde put on his wide grin, he truly thought Vanessa could be one of the most enjoyable people to be around when she opened up... And when she wasn't trying to kill you for napping. He looked over at Vanessa, she was looking towards the sky, her face was bathed in moonlight. He spoke simply.

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight Vanessa."

Vanessa blushed at the sudden complement. Yet, she also rather enjoyed it, she had never been complemented in looks before. It had always been her sister Syrene who got all the praise, this was a nice change.

"Thank you Forde... I appreciate it." said Vanessa with a smile. Forde pretended to gasp.

"What happened to the real Vanessa? The one that would hit me with a lance for complementing her like that?"

Vanessa chuckled at the comment,

"It seems you have temporarily scared her off. Why? Do you miss her?"

"No- I mean uh, yes- I just-" he sighed,

"I like the other Vanessa too, just this one a little bit more."

She smiled at him, they looked up and the moon and stars were becoming obscured by the clouds, it was becoming pitch black?, Vanessa couldn't see her hand a foot in front of her.

"I think we should get some sleep Forde."

"Hmmm, I seem to be inclined to agree with you there aren't anymore stars." spoke Forde with displeasure clear in his voice. The two lied against the tree.

"Goodnight Forde."

"What? No good night hugs or anything. You can truly be cold Vanessa." teased Forde. Vanessa shifted uneasily,

"Fine, maybe this once..."

Forde embraced Vanessa and she slowly put her arms around him. Again he felt so warm and comforting, she didn't want to move. After much longer than she or Forde expected, she broke away.

"Are you satisfied Forde?"

Force chuckled, after she had d him for so long, he felt the need to add a witty retort.

"Was it enough for you is the question?" she could sense the wide self-assured grin. She blushed and responded slowly.

"Yes Forde it was." she could almost feel his smile drop and his lips begin to pout. "For now." she added as an afterthought, and with that he had immediately brightened up.

"I am making such progress, maybe tomorrow I will be able to-"

"Goodnight Forde." cut off Vanessa, smiling.

"Ah goodnight Vanessa, sleep well."

Vanessa felt her heart beating quickly in her chest as she lye there next to him. Vanessa began to realize that she may be begginging to feel something for him after all, despite what all of her training and logic told her… she was falling in love… with a comrade…..

That's the end of the 3rd chapter, I hope it was worth the wait XD. Sorry again, they may be coming up late but hey, summer is almost here and I will be able to churn out these fics quick as hell. Anyways thank you for reading, read, review, and comment.


	4. Chapter 4

WOW IT HAS BEEN A WHILE, I am truly sorry for delaying this long but hey, it's summer now right? I can afford to right as much as I want. So the ending of this shouldn't be far off. I'm also very sorry if this chapter comes off a little disconnected or out of characters, it's been a really long time vie played the game and I've wrote this chapter over a very long period of time, I don't think it's too bad though. Well that's all I have to say! Sorry for being late, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: YOU CAN PRY THE FIRE EMBLEM RIGHTS FROM MY COLD, DEAD, HANDS…. Wait… I never had them in the first place…. Nintendo did… hmph…. Ah well

WE BEGIN!

Forde shook his head awake and heard heavy breathing at the bottom of the hill. He frowned, Vanessa was gone. Ford looked down the hill and was relieved when he saw Vanessa practicing her sword arm. A wide smile crept across his face and he went downward. Vanessa had just tripped over her feet again. She looked irritated at the damned weapon; she simple could not figure it out.

Vanessa saw Forde striding down the hill,

"Well look who's awake!" shouted Vanessa with a smile. Forde's appearance caused Vanessa to immediately forget about her anger towards the sword training. Forde was grinning and Vanessa knew he had some kind of plan. Forde approached her and drew his sword.

"Why don't you practice against something other than air this time. "Chuckled Forde.

Vanessa raised an eyebrow,

"You want to spar with me?"

Forde nodded. The two began, Vanessa began with a wild slash towards Forde and he stepped to the side. Vanessa tripped over her feet and gracefully fell face first into the ground again. A loud curse escaped from her lips. Force helped her up but couldn't resist laughing at the spectacle. When Vanessa gave him the evil eye he quickly tried to give her a tip.

"Your stance is atrocious here stand like this."

Fords stood in a typical swordsman's position, right foot forward, left back, crouched down slightly in order to react quickly. Vanessa tried to copy it but Forde held back a laugh as she completely failed. Forde approached her.

"Mind if I help?"

Vanessa shook her head. Forde put his hands on Vanessa's hips and adjusted the stance. Vanessa blushed for a quick moment at the contact. Finally, after what seemed much longer than necessary, Forde stepped back.

"Finally done grabbing my hips are we?" spoke Vanessa with her trademark questioning expression. Forde laughed.

"It takes a while to teach someone the perfect stance, besides, you didn't seem to mind it that much." he said with a smirk. Vanessa rolled her eyes and began her attack. Forde wasn't ready but didn't have too much trouble stepping out of the way. Vanessa continued to swing and Forde had to admit she was doing much, much better. He smiled at her,

"You're a fast learner!"

Vanessa broke out into a smile,

"You aren't such a bad teacher yourself."

Vanessa let her guard down and Forde flipped the sword out of her hand with his own. He held his sword up to her neck in playful fun. Vanessa went along with it, and held her arms in the air.

"Tisk tisk tisk, you must always watch your opponent Vanessa."

"So I assume you are going to kill me now?" chuckled Vanessa.

Forde smiled,

"No, you are much more useful to me alive..." he tossed his sword on the grass. "But I'm not like that."

Vanessa smiled warmly at Forde. She realized she had something to tell him.

"Forde... I know it hasn't been too long but... I think I'm beginning to fall in lo-"

Vanessa shut her mouth and Forde's hopes were dashed, he turned around and saw prince Innes briskly riding towards them and quickly realized he would have to wait until later to hear what Vanessa was going to say.

Innes approached them; he normally didn't like it when his knights disappeared after battles.

"Where were you Vanessa? It's strange for you to go missing after a battle. Especially with someone like him." he gave Forde a cold glare. Forde realized that Innes must have heard his reputation of being rather... Lazy... Still, Forde took insult.

Before Forde could retort, Vanessa spoke quickly.

"I'm very sorry prince, but during the battle I was injured and knocked out. Forde was unable to take me all of the way to camp so he took me here instead. I hope my absence wasn't too much trouble."

Forde was almost irritated at how Vanessa completely deferred to that arrogant prince. Still, he let her take charge.

The price nodded,

"It's alright this time, just see to it that it doesn't happen again."

"Of course prince."

Innes got down to business now,

"We are about to be forced into a battle. Vanessa, I need you to make sure no harm befalls my sister. Forde, I'm sure Ephraim has something for you to do. Your mounts are back at camp, please hurry."

They nodded and ran back to camp, Vanessa untied her Pegasus from a wooden bar and motioned Forde over.

"Listen Forde, please don't fake your death or anything this battle. I really don't need a heart attack while trying to protect the princess." Forde laughed at the remark.

"Fine fine fine, I won't fall asleep or anything. I'm glad you show concern though," he smiled, "See, I am making progress with you!"

Vanessa turned around and gave him a stern look, but it quickly transformed into a look of amusement. Vanessa's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink and she gave Forde a quick hug. Ford was surprised at first but didn't protest.

"Yes you are Forde..." Vanessa broke off and stepped back, "Don't die or anything Forde, I won't have anyone to teach me how to use a sword if you do."

Forde chuckled,

"So my looks have nothing to do with it then?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes and mounted her Pegasus, she flew off in an instant, leaving Forde far behind. he shouted towards her.

"Ah, playing hard to get are we? No matter, I will not be deterred! I will meet you upon your return Vanessa!"

Vanessa bit a sleeve chuckling. She flew off to meet princess Tana, but for a moment, she couldn't help but look back at Forde. Vanessa smiled and blew him a kiss. She couldn't help but laugh at the wide grin on Forde's face in response. Finally she stopped looking back. Forde also quickly rode to Ephraim.

Vanessa flew up beside Tana and the two turned and flew to the battlefield. While they were on their way Tana turned to Vanessa with a mischievous smile.

"You have been busy lately haven't you Vanessa?"

Vanessa raised an eyebrow,

"What are you talking about?"

Trana chuckled,

"You think it isn't obvious? I flew by you and Forde sitting on that hilltop yesterday, you know, you two make a cute couple. Rather adorable together if I do say so myself."

Vanessa looked at Tana shocked; she had no idea what to say. Tana laughed again,

"It goes without saying I won't tell my brother, if you admit to me you love Forde."

Vanessa both breathed a sigh of relief and had her heart jump into her mouth at the same time she had no idea what to say,

"I... I..."

Vanessa sighed defeated,

"Fine, I... I think I love Forde..."

Tana was giddy with excitement.

"Oh that's great! Hey if you need any help I am quite good at getting people together, see those two down there." she pointed to the purple haired Mage and orange curly haired monk fighting aside one another. "That was some of my best work if I do say so myself, I can always help you!"

Vanessa eased up and laughed a little,

"I don't think I need your help Tana, thanks for offering though. Anyways, we should probably focus on the battle wouldn't you say."

Tana sighed,

"Fine, why must you be so focused on business all of the time!"

Vanessa laughed and the two of them flew into their enemies. Vanessa wasn't quite that concerned with their safety, it was only a pack of gargoyles and Tana seemed to be doing very well for herself. Vanessa smiled, she was glad she had the opportunity to help train Tana, who seemed to have improved marginally since Vanessa last saw her. Vanessa felt this was a good time to practice her new found skill with a blade. She unsheathed it and tried to fight the gargoyles. Vanessa quickly realized how difficult it was to use the sword against opponents with lances. Vanessa sheathed it, realizing there was probably a better time for sword play.

Tana flew up beside her and pointed to the ground a long distance off.

"Hey isn't that Forde? Why is he lying down on the ground like that?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes and spoke in a slightly annoyed tone,

"He's probably just sleeping, clearly I have to have a word with him later..."

Tana shook her head,

"I don't know Vanessa... He doesn't really look to good.."

Now Vanessa turned to look towards Forde. Vanessa squinted and realized something was off, she became worried and cast a nervous glance to Tana.

"Vanessa go see what's wrong, I will be fine."

Vanessa nodded and flew to Forde, the closer Vanessa got, the less she liked what she saw. There were bodies of dead zombies and skeletons around him. As she got even closer, Vanessa noticed a strained look on his face, Forde definately was not asleep.

Vanessa was afraid, she frantically landed and dashed towards him. His body was riddled with cuts and bruises. She noticed Forde was gripping his chest, Vanessa pulled his hand away and saw an enormous sword wound cut across his chest. Normally Vanessa remained calm in situations like this but, fear began to grip her. She didn't want to lose the man she cared about, who had shown her so much about herself. Not to mention help was far away and Vanessa wasn't sure she could get them to Forde before he..., Vanessa didn't want to think about such a thing.

"Forde... Why are you so reckless.." Spoke Vanessa sadly as she tore off a sleeve and used it to bandage Forde. Forde tried to smile, but it was quickly replaced by a look of pain, it tore Vanessa apart to see him like this, tears began to well in her eyes.

Forde spoke now,

"It-it doesn't look good *cough* does it.."

Vanessa shook her head,

"No it doesn't, but you are not going to die here Forde. No chance. Not while I need you here with me."

Ford gave her a weak smile,

"I wish that could be true. But, I'm not feeling so good. Actually, I feel rather sleepy.."

"No Forde! Don't fall asleep on me my love! I can't have you die! Don't you dare close those eyes!" Vanessa was shouting right in his face, determined to keep Forde alive through her own will power.

That woke him up a little, he spoke dreamily yet weakly still, yet, now his face seemed filled with new life.

"Did- did you just call me your love?"

Vanessa no longer wished to hide any feelings, being a disciplined knight no longer mattered at this moment.

"Yes Forde I did. I love you Forde, you are the most wonderful man I have ever met. I don't- I don't want you to die..." more tears began to fall as Vanessa cradled Forde's body, he was begging to fade away again and Vanessa felt utterly helpless. Then Vanessa heard a thumping behind here and turned her head to look. Tana was coming along with Moulder to help them out. Vanessa breathed a sigh of relief and squeezed Forde's hand.

"Help is coming Forde, you are going to be alright.." his eyes were closed shut and Vanessa frantically searched for breathing. It was shallow but, Forde hadn't died yet, leave it to Forde to fall asleep at a time like this. Tana landed with Moulder and they dismounted, Moulder shuffled over to Forde and quickly began to apply his heal stave.

"Is it bad Moulder?" asked Tana.

Moulder shrugged,

"I suppose I've seen worse, I should be able to fix him up."

"Good." Tana stepped off her Pegasus but a slight look of pain crossed her face. Vanessa noticed and then realized Tana had bandages on her leg.

"Tana! What happened to you? This... This is because I left isn't it. I am so sorry Tana, I have slipped up in my duties, I let you get injured and-"

Tana waved the comments aside,

"I'm truly fine, hey, Forde is still breathing right? That's all that should matter to you. "

Tana put a sisterly hand on Vanessa's shoulders.

"Vanessa, I think you need to reevaluate the important things in life." Vanessa raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Tana sighed,

"The man you love almost died and yet you are worrying about my leg! Vanessa, I know you value being a pegesus knight but, I want to see you happy, you have to spend more time with Forde. Vanessa, I'm putting you on leave."

Vanessa was shocked,

"But- but why? Princess, being your knight means everything to me!"

Tana nodded,

"That's the problem; you are focused so much on your duties that you don't see what is important to you! Take some time off; spend it with Forde while he recovers. I expect a full report of what you two did over the time I'm giving you by the time we reach Raustan, understood? That, or I may offhandedly mention what happened to my leg to prince Innes.."

"But- but Tana I-" she received a glare and sighed, "Yes princess."

"What do you mean I can't fight? This is ridiculous!" exclaimed Forde. He was lying down on a cot, Ephraim stood over him and shook his head.

"Forde, you are one of my most skilled and loyal knights! But there is no way you can fight in this condition, you can't even stand!"

"That not true!" Forde didn't want to come to terms with his injury, before Ephraim could stop him, he tried to stand. Upon getting up, Forde's legs gave out and Ephraim was forced to catch him and set him back down.

"...Tis only a flesh wound!" shouted Forde, "It will heal shortly."

Ephraim shook his head again,

"Don't be absurd Forde, you will not heal for a long time, but look on the bright side! Vanessa will remain here with you!"

Forde's eyes widened, he spoke concerned

"Nothing happened to her while she was trying to save me, right?"

Ephraim shook his head,

"She is completely fine, princess Tana has ordered her to stay here and help you recover. Speaking of Tana, I must speak with her, I take my leave Forde." Ephraim stepped out of the room.

"Wait Ephraim I can still- damn it." Forde shook his head,

"Well, your brashness has gotten you into a situation hast it?" he sighed and continued to talk to himself, "I can no longer serve my lord..., bah, I am so useless... Its because of me Vanessa has been sent on leave isn't it, oh how much trouble I have caused... What am I if I'm not a knight?"

"A person." uttered Vanessa as she stepped into the tent and sat down beside Forde. "Tana has had me thinking and well, I've come to realize, we are not only knights but, we are also people and well... People have feelings for each other.."

"Vanessa..."

Vanessa shushed him,

"I am sorry Forde, I should have admitted my feelings to you sooner; preferably before you were on the brink of death."

Forde nodded,

"I'm sorry I almost died on the field and caused you worry."

"Well," Vanessa cracked the first smile of the day, "It seems we are even."

Forde finally smiled back, "It seems we are."

Forde sat up and they hugged each other lightly, maybe their time off from the army wouldn't be so bad, after all, they had each other right?

Authors note

Well that was a good chapter in my opinion, though I could theoretically end it there I have a little bit more I want to right so that's that. I hope you all enjoyed it, please read, review, etc. ill do my very best to get another chapter up in the next week or so, sooner or later depending, im shooting for this Sunday.

Hmmm… I need to write a decent love story one of these days, you know, one where I don't almost kill a character….. wait what the hell am I talking about, writing like this is much more fun.


	5. Chapter 5

WOW IM LATE, sorry about that, first I was late finishing this chapter and then to add insult to injury I got temporarily banned for saying shit in my Sain and Florina story summary, which was promptly taken down… not that I needed it anyways XD. However, due to that this is actually double the size of a normal chapter so lucky you, we get to finally meet some other characters, get some angst going hahaha. Well im not going to keep you all waiting, read on my many wonderful fans! Hahaha the 3 of you total XD

Disclaimer: yes yes yes Nintendo, I Erkenbrand34 do not own any characters plot points etc from fire emblem.

Vanessa rolled her eyes and stood perfectly still,

"Is this REALLY necessary?"

Forde popped his head out from the easel and laughed,

"Just a few more minutes dearest Vanessa."

"Ugg fine."

Forde was completely focused on the canvas before him, an odd sight for Vanessa. Forde spent the next few minutes finishing the painting he had begun earlier. When Forde was finally done with his peace of art, he motioned Vanessa over. She stared in awe at the portrait.

"Do you like it?"

"I-it's-it's beautiful Forde!" Vanessa was stunned at the picture he had painted of her, it was gorgeous. Forde smiled at his work, overall he liked it, even though he may have exaggerated a bit too much by having the sun shine down upon her. All the same, it was a price of art.

"Thanks Vanessa, I'm glad you like it!" said Forde, beaming with pride and joy.

"You have to teach me how to paint like that some time Forde. "Joked Vanessa, "It seems like you can do something other than sleep after all."

Forde pretended to be insulted,

"I taught you how to use a sword! That's something isn't it?"

Vanessa laughed,

"So you can use a sword and paint? If those are the only skills you have I'm pretty sure there is a problem."

"Well I can also fish! On top of that I am charming, handsome, and witty!" Forde seemed a little too self-assured when he said that. Vanessa bit back the flow of sarcastic comments and muttered,

"Partially true.." Forde smirked at her response.

"So, are you ever going to teach me how to paint? Or am I wasting my time here? I can easily leave you in the middle of this field and force you to crawl back to camp with your injuries.."

Forde backed off, the concept of crawling to camp in this condition was anything but appealing. Speaking of his condition, Forde was aching from the walk over. The wound was going to heal, but not fast enough to let him participate in any battles for a while. He decided to make a deal with Vanessa.

"Tell you what, how about we both head back to camp and I'll teach you how to paint, if you teach me something in return."

Vanessa raised an eyebrow at this,

"Like what?"

Forde shrugged,

"I don't know, what do you like to do?"

Vanessa's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink; she twirled her foot as an embarrassed look crossed her face.

"Well... I know a little bit about dancing.. But-" Forde cut her off,

"Perfect! It's a deal than!"

Vanessa rolled her eyes,

"Fine, it's a deal."

Forde took hold of his painting and Vanessa helped him to camp. After a long and painful walk Forde was finally able to sit down. Forde got out a canvas and brush and coached Vanessa on how to paint. She did not quite grasp it as easy as she did swordplay though. Still, Forde tried his best to teach her his art form. Finally Vanessa began her first picture and it turned out a disaster. Vanessa was thoroughly disappointed in herself. Forde did his best to keep her in cheery spirits.

"Hey, don't feel bad! My first painting was MUCH worse; if you honestly want to get better you just need to practice. I'm sure you will become better than me in time!"

Vanessa shook her head,

"I doubt it, I've never seen a better artist than you." a sly grin crossed her face when she added an afterthought, "Then again, I haven't met any artists other than you. So for all I know, you might be terrible."

Forde threw his arms into the air,

"I can't win with you can I!"

Vanessa laughed,

"Nope, I'm just trying to undercut everything you do. It is my purpose in life."

Forde pouted and pretended to be upset, finally Vanessa just rolled her eyes and gave in,

"You know I'm kidding Forde, you are an amazing artist."

Forde smiled at Vanessa and spoke cheerily, he stood up from the log near the fire the two were sitting on.

"Well now that that's established, why don't you teach me some of that dancing you know?" Fords grabbed Vanessa's hand and pulled her up, she was surprised by the amount of energy Forde had.

"Whoa Forde! I thought you were injured!"

Forde chuckled,

"I am, so you won't have to Humor me for THAT long!"

"Why do you even want to learn how to dance anyways?"

Forde shuffled back and forth uneasily, "Well, when we arrive Raustan assumed they would have a feast for us, maybe web a dance if L'arachel was feeling greedy. If so I wanted to be prepared to... Ask you to-"

Vanessa shushed him, put a finger over his mouth and smiled,

"Say no more, we will get started."

Vanessa started with the basics and Forde picked them up quickly enough. They moved on to harder dances and maneuvers. Forde was picking everything up way too quickly, Vanessa got the idea he already knew a bit about ballroom dancing. She sighed and thought to herself.

"Probably just another excuse to grab my hips, Fordes a sly devil. "She smirked and Forde looked at her strangely,

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, just amused with your constant attempts to get closer to me."

Forde's eyes widened,

"What do you mean?"

Vanessa chuckled,

"You know as much about this kind of dancing as I do!"

Forde blushed slightly,

"Well, I'm not a novice if that's what you want me to say."

Vanessa laughed a bit harder and pulled Forde in for a hug.

"Hey Vanessa! You going to introduce me to this new friend of yours?"

Vanessa's stomach tied to knots and the sound of that voice behind her practically made Vanessa jump fifty feet in the air out of surprise.

"Ah, wh- why are you here Syrene!"

Syrene laughed at her greeting,

"Is that anyway to treat the person who taught you how to dance! But let's cut to the chase, who's this boy you are dancing with!" the last part was said with an almost mischievous grin. Syrene had reading her sister's emotions down to a science, she knew something was up. Forde introduced himself much to Vanessa's dismay. He shook Syrene's hand and put on his bright, warm, smiling social face.

"Ah Syrene! Your sister and Kyle have told me so much about you!"

Vanessa was feeling slightly irritated, she wasn't a fan of Forde and Syrene talking with each other. She could feel twinges of jealousy when the two began to engage in a conversation. The two seemed to get along very well, as the conversation went on the two had begun to laugh, and fear seeded it's way into Vanessa's heart. She knew her sister was far more talkative and easy-going than she was. Above all her and Forde were so much alike it was scary. Vanessa feared Forde might begin to slip away from her and into the arms of her sister. Syrene promised to have a talk with Vanessa later and flew off to the battlefield, leaving an uneasy Vanessa standing next to Forde.

"What's wrong? You didn't seem happy to see your sister at all?"

Fords noticed the displeasure and unease painted on Vanessa's face.

Vanessa stammered and then sighed sadly.

"Well I- it's just..."

Forde laid a hand on her shoulder and spoke to her in soothing and understanding voice,

"Vanessa, you can tell me anything. Now what bothers you about your sister being here? I- I don't embarrass you do I?" the last part came out as a sad plea, it immediately made Vanessa feel guilty.

"Nonono, that's no it at all Forde, I- you-" Vanessa sighed and just decided to come clean, "You two just get along so well... I thought-"

Realization dawned upon Forde,

"Wait... You thought I was... Falling for your sister? During my first talk with her ever?"

Vanessa nodded; Forde looked to her, eyes showing sadness and disbelief.

"Why-why would you think such a thing?"

Vanessa shook her head and stammered,

"I-I just, she's so much like you! She's prettier than me! You two get along so well! Compared to her I'm just... I'm just a husk of a person..."

Vanessa began to tear up, years of feeling worthless compared to her sister began to show itself. Fords slowly put his arms around Vanessa and pulled her close. She began to cry into his shoulder, Forde patted her on the back of the head.

"I never want to hear that from you again Vanessa, you are a wonderful person. sure it takes a bit of digging but, you are an amazing person when you open up. There is no one I know who can show the concern you have for your friends. Look what happened when I was injured, you were crying over me. You told me you loved me.. There's a whole deep and complex personality to you Vanessa, that no one else has."

Vanessa looked up from his shoulder and into Forde's eyes,

"You- you really think so?"

"I know so. I love you Vanessa, I wouldn't dream of leaving you for your sister."

Vanessa hugged Forde tightly, her heart and mind put at ease.

"Do you want to continue the dancing?"

Forde shook his head,

"I don't know, sitting here with you in my arms seems like it takes a lot less energy. Besides, my wounds are beginning to ache again."

Vanessa rolled her eyes and smiled,

"Ever the lazy one Forde."

Vanessa gave Forde a gentle kiss and the two sat together for a long time.

Vanessa was finally pulled away from Forde later in the day by her sister Syrene. Vanessa immediately tried to apologize but Syrene held up a hand.

"I know, I was listening the whole time. I fear I should be the one apologizing. I had no idea I was making you feel that way sis, can you forgive me?"

Vanessa nodded and the two embraced in a sisterly hug, then the realization dawned on her,

"Wait... You... Were listening! Why!"

Syrene grinned at Vanessa,

"Well if my little sister is going to take a lover, I better be damn sure he's a good guy. Well Vanessa, Forde passed my test, you may love him."

Vanessa laughed,

"And if you said no? You think you could stop us?"

Syrene's mischievous grin turned evil,

"Maybe not entirely, I can make it so he will never have any kids. Maybe threaten him a little, big sisters have their methods.

Vanessa laughed,

"Well I should feel blessed. Thank you for not castrating my love Syrene, it means a lot to me.

The two sisters parted on good terms. Vanessa's jealousy was unfounded and Syrene was certain Forde was a good guy. The next day the group arrived at castle Rausten at long last for some much needed rest.

Forde wasn't wrong about what L'Arachel was planning when they arrived. She quickly convinced her uncle to throw a feast and ball for the returning soldiers. As much as the group wanted to finish the war as quickly as possible, no one disagreed with the idea of some rest. The feast had put the group in good spirits, but when the ball began all of the couples that had formed during the war took the floor.

Forde was totally prepared to go find Vanessa, but before he could he noticed something. Over in the corner he saw his brother Franz shifting uneasily against the wall, Forde took the time to go over to him and see what was wrong.

"What up Franz, you look kind of... out of it."

Franz shook his head,

"Hi Forde, I was just... Working up some nerve."

Forde's eyes widened,

"Oh, you want to ask that blond girl you met earlier to dance don't you!"

Franz nodded,

"Her names Amelia, and yes that was the plan.."

Forde chuckled,

"Well then go do it! What's stopping you!"

Franz stammered,

"I-I just- I'm scared..."

Forde sighed, where had he gone wrong in teaching his brother to be a man. He tried to boost Franz's spirits.

"Hey, you'll do fine! You look nice enough! And she likes you back, it will be easy Fraz! Just go up to her and say, "Amelia, care to dance?" and watch the magic of love unfold before you brother."

Franz's eyes lit up.

"It's really that easy Forde?"

Forde smiled,

"Sure it is! Now what are you waiting for! Go get her!" he pushed Franz forward and he trotted to Amelia. Forde had a mental conversation with himself.

"Please say yes please say yes. He will be crushed if she declines."

"Did she say yes?"

"Yes."

"Oh thank goodness, I had no idea if she liked him back."

Forde breathe a sigh of relief when the young couple began to dance. He perked up when he heard a voice behind him.

"Well that was nice of you."

Forde swirled around and saw Vanessa standing behind him in he typical Pegasus riding clothes, her usual short riding dress without the armor. No one in their group actually had brought any formal clothes to wear to the occasion. And yet... Vanessa looked far more cleaned up and beautiful today, Forde realized that without the typical battlefield dirt and blood Vanessa really shone out in the crowd.

"You look stunning Vanessa."

Vanessa raised an eyebrow,

"This is what I normally wear Forde?"

Ah her eyes loom like green emeralds,

"Well, lets just say you clean up nicely."

Vanessa chuckled lightly.

"I could say the same about you. Anyways, are you going to spend the evening drooling over me or shall we dance?"

Forde held his hand out and Vanessa took hold. The couple joined into the ballroom dancing, both were accustomed the speed of ballroom dancing, only cementing Vanessa's idea that Forde knew how to dance before she began to teach him. Vanessa had to admit, Forde could be very... Dashing.

Forde, although focused on Vanessa for most of the time, caught glance of the other couples in the room. He saw Franz and Amelia in a corner dancing slowly in each other's arms. For a second he considered going over there and ruining their moment but.. He decided it would be too mean even for a big brother. He chuckled at the sight of Lute and Artur, they kept tripping over each others feet. Although Artur wasn't too bad, he had been taking a few lessons from Tethys, no matter how much Lute had read she couldn't quite get it down. This was not the type of thing she was used to doing. Finally he caught sight of one couple in particular, he chuckled out loud.

"That sly devil!"

Vanessa looked at him surprised,

"What?"

Forde spun Vanessa around in their dance. She easily noticed what Forde mentioned,

"Is that Kyle... And Syrene!"

Forde nodded,

"Yep, you can't believe it either can you."

Vanessa shook her head in disbelief,

"Just goes to show you, opposites attract."

Forde smiled,

"I'm glad we are opposites than."

He pulled Vanessa close now, though she could feel her cheeks turning slightly red Vanessa enjoyed being close to Forde. She leaned into him for a kiss and-

"Hey arm's length apart you two!" Shouted Syrene across the dance floor in a joking tone, ruining the moment. Not all older siblings were as nice as Forde. Vanessa rolled her eyes and backed off when Forde pulled her in for a long and gentle kiss. Vanessa practically melted into his arms.

Franz looked toward his brother in disbelief, he spoke to Amelia,

"I don't think I am anything like that man..."

The rest of the ball went well, despite Forde's injured chest beginning to hurt, he and Vanessa danced for a long time. Eventually everyone went back to their respective rooms, but late that night, Vanessa crept out of her room and went to see Forde, she needed to talk with him.

Syrene and Tana were walking down the hallway when they saw Vanessa walking down the hallway in her nightgown. Syrene pulled Tana behind a corner and watched her sister.

"Now where could she be going this late...no she couldn't be... Is my sister going to sleep with that man!."

Tana's eyes lit up, she spoke dreamily

"How romantic! She's going to meet her love late at night under the moonlight and.."

"No! Not how romantic! She's too young! I have to stop this!"

Vanessa opened the door to Forde's room; he was lying in bed flipping through a sketchbook. He jumped upon Vanessa's entry.

"Oh Vanessa, excuse me, let me put on a robe or something."

Forde walked over to get a bed robe. Vanessa couldn't help but admire his upper body for a minute before shaking her head, Forde noticed her staring.

"You know it's nothing to be ashamed of, I am rather finely chiseled if I do say so myself! Besides, its alright, we are in a relationship remember?"

Vanessa burst out laughing, then conceded defeat.

"It's true you are rather... Muscular.. That being said I needed to talk to you about something."

Forde sat on the bed next to her,

"What is it?"

Vanessa shuffled,

"Well, what are we going to do when-"

The door burst open,

"Stop it right there Vanessa!"

The two looked over at Syrene surprised and confused, Vanessa raised an eyebrow towards her sister.

"Stop what? I was about to have an important conversation with Forde.."

Syrene stammered and blushed, she felt like an idiot.

"Wait, that's why you came in here at this hour?"

Vanessa nodded,

"Yes what else could we have been doin- agghh Syrene! How could you think such a thing!"

Syrene took a step back out the doorway,

"Well I- I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation, ill be next door with Kyle then.. But if I hear anything out of the ordinary in this room I swear I'll!"

She left on that, the end of the threat hanging for the worst their imaginations could come up with. Forde chuckled,

"I think we better be listening for anything "out of the ordinary" next door."

Vanessa laughed at the remark, which was followed by a loud thump and a javelin tip going through Forde and Vanessa's wooden door.

"Oh no, she must have heard me, WHERE DID SHE GET A JAVLIN AT THIS TIME!" Forde

and Vanessa continued to laugh before they got down to business. Vanessa spoke slowly

"Well Forde... I've been thinking. What are we going to do after this war? We both serve different lieges, how will we stay together?"

Forde nodded,

"I've been thinking the same thing. I'm not sure, to tell the truth. I'm assuming you want to stay in Frelia?"

Vanessa nodded,

"My sister and family are all there. But what about you! Don't you have friends and family!"

Ford shook his head.

"All I have is Franz and Kyle. Honestly now that Franz has a girl I think I'm going to become second rate to him." Forde chuckled.

"But- but I can't possibly take you away from him!"

Ford shook his head,

"It's alright I can visit him, so it's settled, after a while and a little bit of rebuilding I will move to Frelia."

"Forde..."

The two began a long embrace. Finally, Vanessa stood up and went to the door. Before she could open the door Vanessa heard the distant ring of a bell, in the distance she heard shouts and looked towards Forde worriedly. The castle was under attack.

Forde searched his room for his sword while Vanessa opened the door to see what was going on, she immediately saw a group of mages and mercenaries led by a creepy looking guy in clerics robes. He noticed her and immediately directed his force towards their room. Vanessa pried the javelin from her door, silently thanking her sister for that, and quickly closed it behind her. Vanessa looked to Forde, fear shining in her eyes. Forfeit gave a nod of understanding and motioned for her to get behind him. Vanessa whispered to him,

"No! We are both knights and we will fight together... Besides, aren't you the injured one?"

"Fine... I just don't want you to get hurt..."

The two stood facing the wooden door with their weapons ready. The small room never felt more constricting than now. Bed at their backs, a desk to their right, the small dimly lit room was no place for battle. Still they stood together, Forde finally uttered words.

"Vanessa... If this is the end... I've loved and cherished every minute I've spent with you. I love you Vanessa. "

"Its been good Forde.. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. You, made my life very enjoyable. I love you too."

A few painful seconds later the door was finally kicked open. There was that ugly bishop Vanessa had seen earlier. She now recognized him as Riev, general of Grado. Before Vanessa or Forde could attack, he held up a twisted staff and spoke words from a language neither of them had heard. The staff emitted a blinding white light that shined across the room and blinded Vanessa and Forde. They both stumbled backwards and fell on the bed. The two of them started to fervently pat the bed in search of their weapons, not quite being able to see clearly yet. After a few seconds of ineffective searching, the only thing they found was each other's hand. They grasped one another and slowly sat up on the bed. They looks forward towards their fate, vision finally cleared up and the bed was surrounded by a crescent formation of five mercenaries.

Vanessa felt Forde's hand begin to shake, she placed her other hand atop it to steady him. They looked into each other's eyes. It looked like the end.

"If only... We had more time together Vanessa..."

Riev gave a nod and the mercenaries approached them to finish their job. As they raised their swords an ember colored light shone in the doorway. It got brighter and brighter until the flames of elfire flooded the front of the room. Riev gave a shout and teleported away, the mercenaries were caught off guard when Kyle, Lute, Artur, and Syrene came to their Friends rescue. Syrene smiled and shouted to Vanessa over a short battle,

"I thought I said I didn't want to hear anything out of the ordinary! You two saying your last words is definitely out of the ordinary!"

Once their saviors finished off the enemy, Kyle approached Forde,

"Sorry we were late, we needed a bit of help." he gestured to Artur and Lute.

"Well, we are the best after all, there are no better mages out there." said Lute on her matter of fact voice.

Artur just shook his head and chuckled,

"I'm glad we were able to help out. May the god of light bless you. Come on Lute, we should probably head back to sleep."

Lute nodded,

"You have been so tired recently haven't you Artur? Well, I can always hum you to sleep if you want..."

The two walked out, continuing their chat, Syrene shook her head and chuckled,

"They are such an odd couple don't you think? Yet, all the same they are so cute together.."

Forde nodded,

"Yep, they are two very strange birds if I say so myself."

Kyle and Vanessa nodded in agreement before Kyle spoke,

"Well, by the sound of it the battle is over. I'm going to head for some sleep. It's been a long day, I'm glad you are alright Forde."

Syrene immediately spoke up after him,

"I better turn in two, I'll take a thank you for rescuing you and for giving you a javelin tomorrow morning. Kyle! Wait up!"

Finally Forde and Vanessa sat down on Forde's bed. They were both so tired, Forde spoke through a yawn.

"Vanessa, if you want to sleep here tonight you are more than welcome. Besides, after the little event today I'd feel much better if you remained closer to me."

Vanessa smiled,

"Is that your way of saying you are afraid something will happen to me and that you need here me to comfort you. Do you also want me to hum you to sleep too?" she added sarcastically.

Forde gave up reasoning and just pulled Vanessa onto the bed with him and gave her a deep kiss. After some sarcastic comments and a few more kisses and laughs, they wrapped their arms around each other and began a long, comfortable and deep sleep within each other's arms. Vanessa realized just how much she had to tell Tana when she had a chance to talk with her.

Note,

Well that chapter was very fun to write, I really really enjoyed writing it. I also have a Sain and Fiora oneshot I have to post sometime, though it wont be tonight, if anyone is interested. Eh maybe I will post it after this. Anyway there isn't much left to this story, it will be finished rather quickly no more than 2 chapters I think, probably only one. Hope you enjoyed it! I will do my best to get the last chapter up as soon as I can!


	6. Chapter 6

WOW IM LATE, head/desk. But I have essentially finished it! the work is done! I'm very sorry for the delay, I was out on vacation and it just slipped my mind, only when I checked my email did I realize I had totally forgotten about everything. So im not going to ramble very on now, so read, comment, review, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or its characters yada yada yada, let's get on with it.

"Ah Vanessa, I'm so happy for you! See! I knew a few days of leave was just what you needed!"

Vanessa just chuckled and shook her head,

"You are right as always princess Tana."

Tana continued her jabbering, she was elated to know Vanessa and Forde had officially got together and that Forde was planning on moving to Frelia after the war.

"It goes without saying you will allow me to plan your wedding and everything. Ah I can picture it now. I know a few dresses you could..-"

Vanessa cut her off,

"Whoa there Tana, me and Forde havnt so much as talked about getting married yet, don't go jumping that far into the future."

Tana gave her a glare,

"Come on Vanessa, we both know he's going to ask you to marry him sooner or later. Id even be it will be right before the last battle. Ahhh wouldn't that be so romantic..."

Vanessa sighed, the princess was such a hopeless romantic. Still, she wasn't far off, Vanessa could totally see Forde doing something cliché like that. Deep down though, Vanessa really wouldn't mind something like that, it did sound really sweet.

"So are you going to ask her?"

"Wha- what! It's only been a few days!"

"Does it matter? You two both love each other, and you are going to Frelia anyways... what's the big deal?"

"Yeah Forde! You should definitely ask her! What could the harm be?"

"Shut up Kyle! I don't see you and Syrene panning a marriage!"

Getting double teamed up on by Syrene and Kyle was not exactly Forde's plan for spending the morning. He was finally forgetting about the ache in his chest, probably because Syrene was giving him a terrible migraine. His so called best friend wasn't helping much either!

"Fine! I'll ask her to marry me soon! Are you happy!"

Syrene nodded,

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am! I'm sorry Forde but I am not even going to give you the chance to leave my sister. She would be absolutely crushed if anything caused you to leave her."

Forde's mouth dropped and his eyes widened in amazement.

"Why do all of you think I am going to leave Vanessa! I love her! I want to spend the rest of my life with her!"

"Then you should have no problem asking her to marry you." Spoke Syrene bluntly.

"Does finding the right time to say it mean anything to you! Besides, I don't see Kyle asking you to marry him!"

"Well we are busy planning our trip to Frelia after the war! He has so much living to catch up on!" Syrene offhandedly began to grasp Kyle's hand. Forde chuckled, even if I brush up against him he can't stand contact, but oh if Syrene does it it's alright. Forde smiled subtly, secretly he was rather proud of his uptight knight friend for loosening up and finding there was more to life than wars and lieges. Wait... If they both married than.. Would they become brother-in-laws? Forde played with the idea for a bit, a fierce brotherly rivalry eh? Force liked the sound of it. Syrene and Kyle continued to harass him, and to think Forde thought this room was cramped when Riev almost killed him; this was hundreds of times worse. Not to mention that if Forde so much as misspoke it would give Syrene an excuse to kick him between the legs. Kyle wouldn't help him, come to think of it, Kyle would probably be laughing.

"Syrene," Forde's outburst seemed completely random to the other two, "Why do you hate me so much? I thought me filling your sister's life with mutual joy and happiness would give you a good demeanor towards me, but it seems like you are just looking for an excuse to hurt me!"

Syrene flashed her wicked smile and laughed aloud.

"You are my friend Forde! However, I also have a duty to my sister! I have to scare you into complete submission to her or else I have failed that duty! If i fail then what kind of sister would I be!"

A grim look crossed Forde's face, they heard the oppening and closing of a wooden door down the hallway. Syrene spoke quickly now,

"That's Vanessa! Forde, you must ask her to marry you by the end of the war or suffer the consequences!" Forde wasn't exactly sure if that last part was a joke or serious, but he certainly didn't want to find out. He shuddered at the thought of what Syrene could do to him, maybe it would be best if he did hurry up on his proposal. Syrene and Kyle walked out of his room and into the brightly lit hallway, Vanessa took their place when she entered the small room with a confused look on her face.

"What were my sister and Kyle doing here with you?"

"Being unusually cruel and protective of you, as always my dear."

Vanessa chuckled lightly,

"She's just having fun, I'm believe she's actually rather fond of you."

Forde shook his head,

"This has got to be the fifth time in the past two days she has threatened me with death!"

"Why did she do it this time?"

Forde smiled, sat on the soft bed, and pulled Vanessa towards him.

"It's a surprise."

Vanessa gave him an amused chuckle and put her arms around him. She ran a hand through his hair and spoke quietly,

"This will all be over soon, won't it Forde? The final battle is coming up..."

Vanessa gave a slight tremble, much to Forde's surprise, normally Vanessa was calm about battles, this was unlike her.

"What's wrong dear?"

Vanessa gave a slightly worried look in Forde's direction.

"Well, I'm just afraid something might happen to you.. Last time you were injured I was almost beside myself. If you were to do I... I don't think I'd know what to do.."

Forde tightened his grip around Vanessa. To be honest, he ha never given the confrontation with the demon king much thought. He had failed to realize how risky the battle would be, a single blow from the demon king could kill a man, the risk to him and Vanessa would be tremendous.

"Well, I guess I won't be as reckless as usual."

Vanessa looked him in the eye,

"No, you won't. Now come on, both of us are out of practice, we need to do a bit of sparring to brush up."

Vanessa stood up and walked out the door, Forde huffed to himself.

"Some days she's just all business."

It was a long practice, and was most definitely not as light hearted and enjoyable as their others. They trained hard with their weapons to ensure both of them would be prepared for the final battle. The group was to leave the castle in 3 days' time and Vanessa didn't waste a moment of it, all day long she was practicing her combat, she forced Forde to do it as well. She was asking Lute to tell her about the demon king, studying potential weaknesses all in preparation for the fight. This all might have been well and good for Vanessa, but Forde was feeling shoved away, Vanessa wouldn't spend the night in his arms anymore, they hadn't spent any time together outdoors, all she would do was practice her skills with the lance. The only time Forde would have to talk to her was during the short dinners she would take or the short 3 minute breaks she would take in their practice. On the third night Forde couldn't take it anymore, he left his room to seek help from the one person who knew Vanessa the best. Ironically enough, she had been seeking help from him as well, and they met up in the gloomy castle hallway.

"I need your help." said Forde and Syrene simultaneously.

Forde gestured for Syrene to go first, she had a rather saddened look on her face.

"It's Kyle... He hasn't been talking to me lately he's just been obsessed with preparing for the final battle. He seems so cold and distant like-"

"Like he's pushing you away..." finished Forde, "Im having the same problem with your sister. Vanessa hasn't shown me any affection at all since the attack on the castle, any idea why?"

Syrene thought for a moment, and then looked at Forde.

"My sister never did like to leave room for error. Perhaps she is trying to perfect herself so nothing will happen to anyone. Maybe she is doing it because she doesn't want to risk the chance of losing you. What about Kyle though..."

The realization dawned upon her and Forde smiled.

"I think you answered your own question."

A weary look crossed Syrene's face and she shook her head and looked towards the ground.

"I swear to the gods above we are marrying the same person."

"Maybe we are the brother and sister and Kyle and Vanessa are related to each other, we were all just switched at birth." joked Forde.

Syrene chuckled lightly,

"I suppose so, well than this has been... Eye opening.. Thanks for the help Forde."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you Syrene! You are the one who answered the question after all!"

The two parted ways and returned to their rooms, Forde gave himself a slap to the head, how had he been so blind? Vanessa was just looking out for him, he could rest easy now. He pulled up his covers and closed his eyes, he didn't get much sleep though, because shortly after the door burst open.

"Like he's pushing you away... I've been having the same problem with your sister."

A tear fell down Vanessa's cheek and she turned around and walked away. She felt horrible, this whole time she had been so obsessed with perfection that she had never once showed any sort of compassion towards Forde. She had to fix this, the guilt ate away at her. Vanessa quickly ran to the main hall and grabbed some flowers from a vase. After spending a few minutes... Or hours... She wasn't quite sure... Reciting what she would say to Forde and how she would ask his forgiveness for how cold she had been to him lately. Finally she was prepared. Vanessa walked through the hallways to Forde's room. Kyle blew past her with a similar look on his face. Finally she opened the door to find Forde lightly sleeping.

Forde's eyes opened slightly, upon noticing who was in his doorway he sat up.

"Hey Vanessa!" he said in the usual perky way, then he saw the distressed look on her face, "What's wrong?"

Vanessa took a long breath and calmed her nerves,

"Well Forde... I realize that recently I have been rather... Distant from you and I would like to say that I'm-"

The kiss caught her off guard, Forde swept he up in one swift motion. At first Vanessa was confused and stiff, but gradually she loosened up. It seemed like an eternity since he kissed her.. Those three days felt like years.

"But Forde! I have to apologi-!"

Force put a finger over her mouth,

"No you don't, it is I who should say I'm sorry. I misinterpreted your practice as an obsession with duty. When I really should have thought of it as an act of compassion, for you to go so far out of your way to protect those you love... I'm sorry I didn't understand Vanessa."

They sat down in the bed and after a short while of deep kisses trying to make up for the lost time, Forde withdrew his arms from Vanessa and stood up. He walked towards the dresser and opened a drawer. Vanessa laid back on the bed and observed him. Forde pulled something from the drawer and with a quick flash, hid it behind his back. Vanessa raised an eyebrow,

"What's that dear?"

Forde walked to the edge of the bed,

"Well since we seem to understand each other I felt this would be the perfect time to ask.." he got down on one knee and opened the box, revealing a small golden ring set with a green emerald; the same deep green as Vanessa's hair.

"Will you marry me Vanessa?"

Vanessa simply smiled; the answer was clear as day for her.

"Of course I will Forde, you are the best thing that has wee happened to me." Vanessa took the ring and placed it around her finger.

"Now get up here and kiss me lazy bones, we have 3 days to make up for."

"My pleasure." Forde jumped onto the bed next to Vanessa and rolled atop her, showering her with kisses.

"Tana is going to faint when she hears this.."

"What?" Forde sounded confused as he ran a hand through Vanessa's soft green hair, oh how he missed that feeling.

"You proposed to me not only the day before the final battle, but also after we just made up.. Do you know how ridiculously romantic that sounds on paper?"

Said Vanessa while laughing and rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure she will write a book on it.. Now enough about the princess, I'm sure she has a few other relationships to micro-manage." he rolled atop her again as their soft laughter echoed into the castle halls.

The final confrontation... It was bigger than either of them had originally expected. The demon king was the size or a castle, there was no way either of them were prepared. Yet all the same the group charged forward towards the monstrosity. Ephraim stabbed at the beast with Sigilande, and Eirika and Joshua assaulted it with their swords while the mages and archers stayed out of the monsters grasp. All was going well until late in the battle when Eirika was hit by the demon king's ravaging fist. It easily sent her flying a few feet backwards off her horse. Eirika tried to stand and successfully got to her feet. What she was not prepared to do was survive the crushing blow the demon king was preparing for her as he raised his fist. Eirika tried to run but pain shot up her right leg, she wasn't going anywhere.

Forde, despite being thoroughly lectured by Vanessa to not be a hero, rode towards his liege and jumped off his horse. (I find it amusing that this is the ONLY time in the whole story Forde is in combat on horseback, yet he is a caviler,) he ran towards Eirika and shoved her out of the way, he fell to the ground in the process but pushed her out of the demons reach. He looked up, the demon kings fist was about to fall upon him, there was no possible way he could get out of the way in time. His mind was moving quickly contemplating his life as it seemed it was about to end,

"Well, I guess I had a pretty good run didn't I?" thought Forde, "I was lucky enough to meet Vanessa; I made some very good paintings. I think I was a good older brother to Franz. Ah Vanessa... She will be so angry with me.."

The second felt like an eternity as the fist began to fall it was almost upon him when a firm grip grabbed his collar and pulled him into the air.

"Not quite Forde, you're not getting out of marrying my sister that easily." said Syrene with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh thank god it didn't kill him, I'm going to have a word with that little, "hero" later." chuckled Vanessa nervously, she drove her spear into the demon kings eye, it reared in pain allowing Ephraim time to deliver a killing blow.

Forde and Syrene landed, Vanessa was already waiting on the ground with her arms crossed. Forde approached her, and was met with a light slap in the face.

"That was for almost getting killed."

Then she put her slender arms around Forde and held him close.

"That's for living."

Innes walked up next to the couple and poked Forde on the shoulder. He was the last person Forde wanted to see but he nevertheless turned to face him.

"Listen Forde.." Innes started out slowly, he wasn't really used to doing this, "Thank you for saving Eirika... I think I was wrong about you. You are welcome in Frelia any time."

"Oh well ill be sure to remember that prince Innes! I've hears so much about famed Frelian hospitality!" he gave Innes a slap on the shoulder. Innes glared at him, second guessing his gesture of kindness. He turned and walked away. Vanessa gave Forde a light shove in annoyance before the two joined the group in their celebration of the Demon King's defeat.

Vanessa stared out over the castle walls, the sun was setting and night was about to fall. The group had spent a long while in their travels; it had taken them well over a month to get back to Renais. A nearby door opened and Forde stepped out, the usual smile plastered on his face.

"Well it seems I will be returning to Frelia with you."

Vanessa looked surprised,

"What about your duties as a knight?"

Forde chuckled,

"Ephraim said the way I was fawning all over you disgusted him and let me go. He was being sarcastic of course but he was more than happy to allow me to follow you." he swept her up in his arms, "Besides, I think it's time for a career change, how does an artist sound?"

Vanessa smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips,

"It sounds wonderful Forde." she smiled wryly, "As long as you remain my sparring partner."

Forde smiled and placed a hand on Vanessa's stomach, there was a new warmth there, a child was being conceived.

"I think I'll be more than just you sparring partner Vanessa. Now, since you insisted to let Tana plan our wedding, when will it be?"

Vanessa shrugged and spoke sarcastically,

"At the rate she is going, probably the end of the week."

Forde laughed and Vanessa gave him a straighter answer,

"She expects it to be prepared by the end of the month. So get all your napping out of the way by then, because after that I'm keeping you on a tight leash Forde." joked Vanessa.

Forde put an arm around her shoulder and looked out towards the setting sun,

"You had me on a leash as soon as I met you Vanessa."

"You had me on one too Forde, I love you."

"I love you too Vanessa. I love you too..."

Author's note:

That's it!... wait… no it isn't. you can expect a shot epiloge in a week, but this is essentially the end of the story. I hope you all enjoyed it, please read and review. I'm not sure if I will keep writing fanfiction, my Fire Emblem obsession has waned a bit. I'm sure in time I will start posting again though. Thanks to everyone who has read and favorite this story.


	7. Chapter 7

What was that I said about a week? Well screw that, 3 days is more like it.

THIS IS IT! The final part to the story! So a quick few word before it begins. It has been brought to my attention that I haven't indicated scene changes well and I'm so sorry, I did an underline thing that would not appear on the fanfiction version, so now I used *******. I would also like to apologize for my other chapter, it was a great chapter but I pushed it out FAR too quickly. I didn't spend more than like a minute and a half reading over it, so my apologies for that. I just got it out as quickly as I could to prove that I was back. All that aside, THIS IS THE END! It's taken far too long but I'm kind of sad it's ending... I had a great time writing this, it kept me busy. That being said, I will hold you back no longer.. Onward!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or its characters, though I sure as hell had a fun time writing about them.

l*****

Forde sat on a stone porch, brush in one hand, paints in the other; he was working away at his painting. Forde had taken a liking to Frelia in the years he had lived there with Vanessa, it was welcome change in pace for him. Ford smelled the salt on the air and chuckled to himself, a while back he had never even seen the ocean, now he saw it every day in the distance.

Forde heard the laughter and took a look from behind his easel; Vanessa was playing with the children. Two girls, both had the green eyes of their parents, but one of them had Forde's sandy blond hair while the other had Vanessa's green hair.

Life was peaceful like this, it was nice. Forde spent the entire day painting and spending time with his family, it was quite an enjoyable life. Vanessa was no longer an active Pegasus knight but she regularly trained recruits for king Innes, and she still couldn't resist sparring with Forde on occasion.

Vanessa walked over to him now,

"What are you painting Forde?"

Forde put down his brush and rubbed his chin,

"Well, I've taken a break from the usual work and felt like painting a picture for you, but I can't help feeling like it's missing something."

He turned the picture around; it was one of Vanessa and the children playing in the field in front of the house. Vanessa smiled and laughed,

"It's missing you silly! Now get out here!" Vanessa took him by the arm and pulled him away from his painting, "The girls want you to play tag with them."

Forde laughed and followed Vanessa,

"Alright! But you still have to go fishing with me later!"

"But Kyle and Syrene are coming over later!"

"Then we will take them with us! The girls can play with their cousins, it's no problem. We can take them to the beach with us."

l**************

"We're here!"

Syrene walked in and gave Vanessa and Forde a hug, Kyle walked in and shook hands with his brother in law, Forde. His son blew past them and started to shake Forde's pants.

"Uncle Forde! I challenge you to a duel!"

Forde laughed,

"He's just like his father! I'm sorry nephew, your uncle is a painter, I don't know much of swordplay anymore."

Vanessa laughed,

"Right..."

Kyle looked over at Forde,

"Hey Forde, come on, how about a duel for old time sake? I know you still practice with Vanessa here."

Forde chuckled,

"How unfair is that! You are still a knight! I've gotten rusty. Even Vanessa can beat me now!" joked Forde.

Vanessa glared at him after the joke, but failed to hold in the chuckle she was trying to suppress. She just gave her husband the warm smile she usually did.

"Besides, I was planning on taking the two of you fishing if that's alright?"

Kyle nodded,

"That's fine, but I still want that duel."

Syrene laughed,

"Kyle still has a Vendetta from the first time you beat him all those years ago."

Forde sighed,

"Fine, do you hear that kids, you get to see a real sword fight."

The three kids cheered and all the adults smiled. Forde walked inside to grab his sword, Vanessa shook her head and turned to Syrene,

"What a competitive husband you have there Syrene, I would have thought you could loosen him up by now."

Syrene laughed,

"Nope! And I like him just the way he is thank you." Syrene put her arm around Kyle.

Forde walked out of the house, his old sword in hand. He laughed to himself, "Why on earth am I doing this." he muttered.

He stood a few feet away from Kyle, who drew his sword and stepped away from his wife. Vanessa and Syrene sat on the grass and watched fight.

The fight between the two rivals lasted a very long time, and Forde was nowhere near as rusty as Kyle had anticipated. Forde was intent not to fail miserably, so as to not make a complete mockery of himself in front of his wife and children. Kyle was almost taken aback; Forde had actually improved after he left knighthood. After a long and eventually ferocious duel, Kyle got his sword point a mere few centimeters from Forde's neck. Kyle smiled,

"Well I seem to have finally gotten the better of you." he looked around and noticed no one else dared to make a sound. He looked to Forde, who had his trademark grin on face.

"Look down."

Kyle cursed the gods, Forde, and his own foolish anticipation that Forde was unpracticed all at once. Forde's sword was right in front of his gut.

"Good fight friend."

Forde extended his hand and Kyle couldn't help but smile, Forde hadn't changed one bit. Kyle shook it firmly, the kids began to clap and cheer. Vanessa and Syrene looked like they were enjoying themselves as well.

"I'll get you next time."

Forde laughed.

"You probably will. Now can we go fishing already?"

The group nodded and they went out to the beach. Forde took his easel and canvas with him as well. They fished late into the night; eventually Forde snuck away and began painting by lantern. Vanessa noticed but decided against forcing him to come back, she knew Forde had a good idea.

Forde stood back and looked at his painting; it was still missing something... Ah yes, just what Vanessa mentioned to him earlier, he painted in himself.

He called everyone over to see the painting of them fishing at the beach. Everyone gave him their approval, then they built a fire on the beach and talked about their lives and children. They also roasted some fish and shared stories, the kids play fought with sticks near the fire. The group pitched some tents on the beach and the children as well as Kyle and Syrene fell asleep. Forde sat near the dying embers of the fire with his wife nearby. He relaxed and laid back, he put an arm around her and pulled her close. Forde touched the Frelian sand, and glanced out over the beach. It was so nice here.

"It's so peaceful, isn't it Forde."

He heard the washing of waves against the beach and nodded,

"Yeah it is. It's such a nice life isn't it Vanessa? I think living in Frelia with you was the best decision I've ever made."

"Yep, I'm glad you came here to live with me."

She rolled over and faced him; Forde took Vanessa's face in his hands and kissed her softly. She laughed,

"Come on now, we can't do anything too romantic in front of the kids."

Forde smiled,

"They are all asleep anyways. Besides, I'm your husband, I can be as romantic towards you as I want."

Vanessa's smile never left her face; she pulled Forde to her and kissed him now. After a short while of their romantic banter the looked up, staring towards the stars.

"Remember the first night we spent together Forde?" she said dreamily.

Forde nodded,

"Like yesterday, we stared up at the stars just like we are doing now."

Vanessa smiled at Forde warmly,

"I'm so glad you tangled me in your web of love Forde. I don't ever want to leave." she embraced him and looked into his eyes.

"I'm so glad you preferred me over that prince of yours."

"He didn't stand a chance." Vanessa gave Forde a peck on the cheek and spoke again,

"Speaking of the prince, I wonder how Tana is doing.."

Vanessa got the eerie feeling like they were being watched and turned around, just the wind. Forde noticed and laughed,

"She's in Renais with Ephraim, it's not like she could be spying on us." For a moment Vanessa believed him, but then they heard something. Like the beating of wings against the air...Pegasus wings... Both of them looked to each other and she gave a nervous laugh. Vanessa spoke slowly,

"Must have been some knights returning to the castle... We are pretty close to it.."

"Right..

Forde rolled his eyes and started to make out with Vanessa again,

"If the princess really wants to watch than let her.. She would be proud anyways."

Vanessa eagerly accepted him, their romantic time together only ended when the fires went out, and the long day had caught up to them at last. It was than they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

l************

The next day Forde would put up his painting as a reminder of how enjoyable their life was. The couple had no regrets at all about their lives. It was only a little more than a decade after the war had ended and yet, the future was looking brighter than ever. Most of their friends and family would have said that Forde and Vanessa were an undeniable strange couple. They were near opposites. Yet none could say they were not happy, the two would love each other until the ends of their lives... And probably after that.

l****

THE (official) END!

Omg CLOSURE! hahaha

and yes I did indeed reference Tana, I always have her appear towards the end of my stories, it's just something I do. I find it funny and I hope you all did too.

Well, now that the story is finished... These two definitely ascend to a place in my favorite pairings of all time with Sain/Florina and Artur/Lute XD. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! And onto of that, this one was much cheerier than my other fics so my goal has been achieved. Hhmmm... I'm not sure what to do now.. I've burned through the majority of FE8 pairings that I like.. I've done my 2 favorites and referenced the others in my stories, (Franz/Amelia, Kyle/Syrene, Eirika/Innes, etc). I'm feeling like doing a bit of Eirika/Lyon, that's probably what will be up next until I can decide on an Fe6 or Fe4 pairing to write about.

If anyone has any ideas for me to add a comment, speaking of comments, I could use a few more hahaha, please comment XD.

Well that's it for the story! It was fun! It's a shame it had to end but hey, it ended on a good note, without getting too drawn out and boring. Thinking about it, this author's note is just that, so I'm going to end it now. Thank you for reading! Please follow me and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
